Back again
by love Kiba
Summary: rue and mint like each other right? but how can they tell each other? will thier meet on a boat, on thier way to corona be seen as a coincidence? FINISHED! plz R&R! only 3 chapters!!! i suck at summaries! >
1. Getting to the boat

Chapter 0ne  
  
(AN( here is my second fic! It's about TOF again, I know, I know, getting bored right?.... any way, the other one wasn't all that great so I decided to write this one! I'll still work on the other one though.(END) ***~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~~~* Mint*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
It was early in the morning, and Mint sat on her, already made, bed, kicking the side as she stared out into space.  
  
A knock at the door snapped her out of her trance, as Gramps walked in."Ahem. uuum. p-princess M-Mint?" Gramps came into the room cautiously, awaiting a pot flying at his head.  
  
"Waddya want?! " Mint yelled at the shaken old man.  
  
"I-I-I just needed to t-tell you that breakfast is ready" The old man hid behind the door hoping the hot-headed princess didn't scream his head off.  
  
Mint had been in a bad mood for a while now. ((AN: not because of girl troubles okay?! )) She missed her friends in Carona especially rue, it may sound weird, but during their adventure last time, he kinda grew on her until she could even say that she likes him, or even more. She regretted coming back wit her sister Maya, all they wanted to do was change her, make her wear fancy smanshy pretty dresses and girly junk. It's not like she wasn't a girl or anything, she just wasn't into that kind of stuff.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever." Mint waved her hand, indicating that he should go.  
  
The old man smiled and shut the door. He was happy that she didn't blow up on him like she normally did.  
  
When Mint saw the door close she got up, and walked to the balcony, and leaned her head on her arms. "*sigh* Wonder what's going on over there..."Then a great idea hit her. "DUH!! I'll just go and see for myself! "She jumped up with glee and ran to pack her small, brown back pack.  
  
***~~~~~~~~~~*~~*~ Rue*~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~*~~***  
  
Rue sat at the table, looking out the window, while Clair scurried back and forth, making dinner.  
  
"Rue?" A voice reached Rue's ear, and brought his eyes from the window.  
  
"Yeah, Clair?"  
  
Clair gave Rue a warm smile, "nothing, it's just; you've been awfully quiet lately that's all."  
  
"Oh? I haven't even noticed" "Rue smiled and rubbed the back of his head, Then turned his sight to the window again.  
  
Clair giggled under her brealth."Well? Are you going to tell me what's on your mind, or am I supposed to be a phycic?"She gave a little laugh.  
  
"Uh? Oh.I was just thinking about Carona that's all." Rue gave a small smirk.  
  
It has been a while, hasn't it? Clair placed a bowl of soup in front of Rue." Why don't you go for a visit?" Rue was a little surprised by this; he knew that Claire didn't like to be alone. "Oh, I couldn't do that, I couldn't leave you alone."  
  
Claire's smile grew." I won't be alone." She could tell rue was confused by this. "You see, Ruenis is coming back for a visit!" She saw rue's confused face fade.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Claire sipped some of her soup, "Yes. Now go ahead! I know you miss your friends."  
  
As long as you're sure." Rue slurped up some of his soup.  
  
Claire looked up at rue with a grin." It's just too bad MINT won't be there, right RUE?" Claire teased.  
  
"H-Huh?! N-No! It's not like that!" He waved his hands all around, panicking.  
  
Claire just laughed at Rue's expense, watching as he turned a deep red.  
  
***~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*Mint*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~**  
  
Mint was running as fast as she could, down the long red hall. "Why me?!" She looked behind he rand saw millions of orange jack-o-lanterns (AN a.k.a: pumpkins) chasseing after her, compliments of Maya. "Woulddya just lemme alone!?!?!"  
  
"My dear sister! You mustn't!" Maya per swayed, as she sent more pumpkins forth, as Gramps came to Maya's side, wheezing and leaning on his knees, catching his breath.  
  
"Huff huff..P-Princess..P-wheez..Please."  
  
Mint stomped her foot angrily. "No way! I'm going and your NOT gonna STOP me!" She ran of towards the door. One of the pumpkins grabbed her bag."Ungh! L-let go!!" She quickly slipped out of the straps, holding her to the bag and bolted out of the castle.  
  
"My dear sister, Please come back!!" Maya yelled after the , already gone, Princess. She waved her hand and all the pumpkins rolled off after her.  
  
" We can not let her escape, Father would be too furious. "And he would starve himself again! "We MUST stop her."  
  
Mint was running as fast as she could, she almost fell down a couple of times, but she kept on going. When she got to the docks the boat was already taking off.  
  
"Shit!" Mint ran faster, and jumped off the dock, towards the boat, despite all the people and sailors telling her "no!!" and" stop!!" and "oh, god no!" and "are you crazy?!" They all stood there, flabbergasted, as the young princess hung there, on the rim of the boat, trying to pull herself up. "ungh.H-Heeeeelp!" She called above the deck hopeing there was someone there. She looked in back of he4r and saw Maya's army of pumpkins jumping on the dock, some jumping in after her. " danm..C'mon!!! Somebody!!! Anybody!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!!!!" She didn't like asking for help, but this was DEFINENTLY an emergency!  
  
She was completely out of breath and about to let go, when someone grabbed her, and pulled her aboard.  
  
"Hold on!" came a voice.  
  
Mint felt herself being pulled up by two hands on her arms. She plopped on the deck, huffing and puffing, trying o catch her breath, as she sat there.  
  
"T-Thanks.huff.I owe ya.huff one."She said feeling a little sick.  
  
"MINT!!!????" the voice yelled, shocked.  
  
Oh great! He knows me! What if he brings me back?! What am I thinking?! I can take 'em! " Yeah! That's me!" Mint looked up to see who had asked, And to her surprise she looked straight into the eyes of~~~~  
  
"RUE?!?!!?" Mint yelled into his face in such amazement"w-W_W_What the hell are YOU doing here?!.  
  
Rue fell back from both the shock and the yelling in his face."uh. I- I I'm going to Carona. What about you?" Rue stood up and put his hand out to help Mint up too.  
  
"Y-your going to Carona?!?" Mint yelled in shock again that's were I'M going! "M-me too!"  
  
"Well then.I guess we can go together eh?" Rue smiled at the thought of being alone with mint on a boat. She's really here! Wow, I would have never suspected to see Mint. But I'm glad she's here.  
  
Mint was happy that Rue was there with her, she didn't think that she would ever see him again, Because of Claire. That damned Claire.! Taking him away!  
  
They both kinda stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whelp! That's the end of chapter one!!! If I get enough reviews than I'll continued!! My other fic is a romance one, but it didn't start off as one. Don't let it fool you! It has humor in it, but in the second chapter the romance gets pushed up some knots. Anyway, send Reviews and if there's enough, then chapter 2 may come out soon. ( I got half the reviews I need to start chapter 2 in my first one) 


	2. the wet thief?

Back again  
  
Chapter 2  
  
[AN:] Heyo every one!!! *waves hysterically* wow ^_^ I got reviews!!! Thanx to all!!! Well here is the second chapter!!! ^_^ I'll try and make it longer than the other one okies? ^_^ I'm listening to Madonna now ^_^ oops. you probably don care any way. Soooo here's the chapter!!! [END]  
  
______________________ Carona _______________________________________  
  
  
  
It was late at night, and Elena came rushing into the house."Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!!! Guess what, guess, what, guess whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!"  
  
Everyone ran up the stairs to see what was up. Klaus came up last. "What is it Elena?"  
  
Elena jumped up and down, and did little ballerina twirls. "Guess whooooooo's heeeeeeere!!!"  
  
"Who?!!?" Everyone yelled at the same time. Elena fell on her butt, from spinning to much. "ROD!!!!" Elena jumped up, a little woozy. "c'mon! Let's go see him!!" Elena rushed off, out the door. And the others followed.  
  
________________________________ Rue & Mint ___________________________  
  
The boat reached the docks a little later than both, Rue and Mint expected. Even so; it was a little faster than Mint could of realized, because she went flying off the boat, when it reached the dock. (A little habit of hers I guess.)  
  
When they walked into town, it felt like the whole place was empty. There was no one around, and the only sound was the trickle of water from the fountain, which lay in the middle of every thing.  
  
"Dang it's quiet!!" Mint broke the silence as they walked towards Klaus's house.  
  
"It usually is, late at night." Rue remarked. (^_^ he he smart word there ^_^ "remarked")  
  
"That stupid boat was late too." Mint went up to the fountain and walked on the rim.  
  
Rue chuckled a little under his breath. "Yeah, good thing I was there though."  
  
"Yeah. I guess." Mint sat down on the edge. "That's the SECOND time you saved me! "she gave a fake smile, as if to say thanx or something, even though she didn't like the fact that she needed help.  
  
Rue just gave a little smirk. "Do you think they're up?" Rue pointed to the house with the red and white stripped canopy. (Which reminds my of a candy shop! ^_^)  
  
"Whelp, there's only one way ta find ooout!" Mint jumped off the edge and ran towards the door.  
  
"W-Wait. Maybe we should rent a room, and visit them tomorrow." Rue walked towards her a little.  
  
"Oh, come on! They don't mind!" Mint raised her hand and beet on the door. Rue just kind of backed up a little.  
  
A little while passed and there was no answer. "Maybe they're out, looking for a new relic." Rue guessed while walking towards Mint.  
  
"Hrmmmm." mint just stared at the door for a little while. "Ah!" She pulled a hair pin from her pink pigtail, and turned it in the lock.  
  
"W-What are you doing?!" Rue ran up to Mint's side. "Are you thinking of breaking in?!" He pulled her hand back, but not before she got it unlocked.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! They wouldn't mind." She pushed open the door. "Plus, I already called the inn, and Cathy doesn't have any vacancies tonight." Rue was kinda shocked of what Mint was doing and of what she was saying. "If they were here they would let us in wouldn't they?"  
  
"Weeeeeelll.. I guess so." Rue didn't like the idea that they were breaking into their friend's house, un invited and every thing. But before he could do anything, Mint ran into the dark house."Oh, jeez." Rue followed, very slowly.  
  
__________________________________ ROD ______________________________  
  
Elena ran down the path. "Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodd!!!!!" she waved her arms all around like a killer baboon.  
  
Rod was kind of surprised by the sudden group of people coming down. He wasn't expecting to be found until morning. "UUUUh . H-Hey guys." Rod was putting up his little teepee. (I'm sorry! I don't know how to spell!!!! 0 )  
  
"Didn't think you guys would find me till morn'n." Rod came over to the big group. And shared hugs with them all.  
  
Elena ran over to Johnny Wolf and petted him, on his tummy (^_^ "tummy" ^0^ funny word!), as Johnny wolf lay on his back and twitched his foot. "he he he you're sooooo CUTE Johnny!"  
  
"So how'd ya find me so soon?" Rod poked at the fire, making it flare up at the dark sky." Wait! Don't tell me!!! You felt my HEART right? You felt it in yer gut, and knew it was me! Am I right? Huh? Hu?" Rod looked at them, expecting to hear them agree and act all amazed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHH.. Actually." Mira began. "Elena told us!!!" Prima yelled out, finishing his mom's sentence.  
  
"Oh." Rod kinda knew he was wrong, but didn't expect to be told that way. "So.how are you guys' do'n?"  
  
"We've been just fine rod. And how have YOU been?" Maya replied while helping rod, with his teepee.  
  
"Oh, I've been okay. you know, the usual, fight for money and stuff. Following my heart so to say." Rod gave a smile, as to say thanx.  
  
"Well, how about a late snack?" Klaus came out from the back. Prima and Elena came running up, happy. "Yeah! Yeah! C'mon!! Pleeeeeeeeease!!!" They begged.  
  
"Wellllll. okay!! I could never turn up the great Mira's cook'n!!" Rod was over-joyed  
  
"Yeah!!!" Elena and Prima jumped around in circles and did a little dance, to show how happy they were.  
  
"I just need to get set up first... ^_^; "*sweatdrop*  
  
*anime fall* (every one else.)  
  
____________________________ Rue & Mint __________________________  
  
Rue and Mint walked into the house, the lights were all on and it felt like they were just here.  
  
"Jeez!! Were are they? It looks like they didn't even leave! "Mint ran down from the stairs.  
  
"Maybe they went out for a walk or sompth'n. They wouldn't leave the house like this." Rue looked at what was in the pot, which was boiling on the fire.  
  
"Maybe..." Mint looked around at the empty house. It wasn't normally like this, she was use to chaos and stuff, it was too quiet for her. "Sooooo.. Now what?" Mint looked at rue.  
  
"Huh?!I-uuum... I-I don't know." Rue had no idea what to do with mint. He didn't want to do anything wrong or bore her. "What do YOU whant to do?"  
  
"Argh!!! Don't you know ANYTHING??...jeez. I thought this was gonna be fun." Mint plopped down on the couch. (I know there ain't no couch, but hey! They need SOME furniture, don't they?!!? ) "hrmmmm. I KNOW!" Mint jumped up from the couch.  
  
"Huh?! W-what?!")Rue was spacing out at the time.) "Oh, yeah, what is it?" NOW what's she up to?  
  
without thinking, Mint grabbed Rue's hand and ran out of the small (candy shop looking) house.  
  
"ack! Ah- Mint!? Where are we going?!"  
  
"To see MEL of course!!"  
  
"MEL??" That's right! I forgot about her! "Don't you think she'll be SLEEPING??" Like NORMAL people.  
  
"Nahh! Aeons like her don't sleep!" Mint remarked as she pulled Rue through the large doors.  
  
________________________ Rod and crew __________________________________  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!" Elena ran towards her family's shop/house. "our door's open!!!" She ran inside the house and back out again.  
  
"Oh dear! Did anything get stolen??" Mira ran after Elena, to check their things.  
  
"I was so sure that I locked the door behind me though!" Klaus followed, leading rod into the house, also.  
  
"If any one stole a single tea cup, I'll rough 'em up for ya!!" Rod ran inside, ready to beat up a burglar.  
  
"sorry Rod, no beating today." Mira walked into the living room. "Nothing was stolen"  
  
Klaus followed. "Yes, even though the house was broken into, not a single thing was stolen"  
  
"DAMN! Whoever did this must have been pretty stupid!" Rod exclaimed, plopping onto the couch. "We- OOOOO!!"Rod yelped while jumping off the couch  
  
"What's the matter Rod?!" Mira came over to the man.  
  
"The-The couch! It's soaking wet!" Rod looked at his, now wet, bottom. (^_^ he he he in other words, BUTT)  
  
"Hrmmmm. you're right" Klaus looked at the wet couch. (Hey! He's not THAT stupid enough to FEEL it.)  
  
"But what does it mean?" Rod stared at the wet couch.  
  
"MEAN?! It MEANS that the person who broke into the house was all WET! That's all." Mira hit Rod over the head. "We don't need to turn this into a big deal. If there was nothing harmed then there is no need to do anything drastic."  
  
Everyone relaxed; they all knew that Mira was right. They didn't need to start any trouble.  
  
"You're right, we need'nt start anything that we'll regret in the future." Rod said, sitting back on the wet couch. "!!" Rod jumped back up. "He he he .. I forgot it was wet."  
  
"I'm glad you agree, Rod." Mira handed him a towel to sit down on. Rod took the towel, and sat on it, on the couch.  
  
"So does this mean that Rod isn't going to beat someone up to a bloody pulp?" Prima came out behind Klaus, along with Elena.  
  
yes.Prima." Mira walked over to her two children. "There I s no need" She gave a smile, reassuring them that it will be all right.  
  
______________________ Rue & Mint ________________________________  
  
Mint dragged Rue all they way to Mel's altier, and banged on the door and rang the bell, wildly.  
  
A little while passed and the two here'd a little voice inside telling them~~~  
  
"Hold on, hold on.I'm cooommmmiiinnnggg..*yawn*"  
  
Rue looked at Mint. "I thought you said that she wouldn't be sleeping."  
  
Mint gave a little smile "uuuum.. weeeeell.every one needs their sleep."  
  
The door opened and there stood Mel.  
  
"MEL?!!?" Mint and Rue looked at the woman standing before them.  
  
"Ya, it's me.what's up?" Mel wiped some sleepiness from her eyes.  
  
Mel was dressed in a little night gown, with black lace around the trim and red satin that covered her body up to her thighs.  
  
Rue blushed a little; he had never seen a woman in something so.small?  
  
"OH! I see you two have gotten over your differences! "Mel pointed to their, still joined, hands. "Are you here to invite me to the wedding or something?"  
  
"Huh?!!?" Mint and Rue looked at Mel, then down at their hands, and blushed, widely, as they jumped away from each other.  
  
"N_NO!!!" Mint stomped her foot, as her face turned bright red. "That's not it at ALL!!! Not even close!!!"  
  
Rue and Mel sweat dropped  
  
Rue: she didn't have to be THAT harsh. Rue was a nice tint of red as well.  
  
"So then what did you come for?" Mel leaned against the door a little lazily.  
  
"Just to say. Hi, I guess." Rue stepped forward, looking down a little ways to hide his redden face.  
  
"Oh! Well it HAS been a while, hasn't it?" Mel leaned back over, so she wasn't leaning on the door any longer. "Whelp! C'mon in then!" She led the two adventurers into her, freaky looking, home.  
  
"Wow! This place sure changed a bit!!" mint exclaimed, while looking all around.  
  
The house was still circular, but instead of a big mushroom in the middle, there was a big, fluffy, cloud, surrounded by little clouds. They all hovered about and circled around everything. The walls were pink, purple, yellow, and blue, they all combined when they reached the floor, and it seemed like the walls and floor was moving.  
  
Then the two adventurers finally brought their attention to a chair, in the side of the house, but most of all, the familiar person who was sitting IN the chair.  
  
"Oh, Yeah! I forgot to mention my boyfriend!" Mel walked over to the chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[AN:] Heyo ppls!! Thanx for the reviews and stuff! ^_^ I tried to make this fic longer, but to no avail. my apologies. ^_^; who is Mel's boyfriend?!!? 0.o you'll just have to wait for the next chapter ta see!!! ^_^ Bwahahahahaha!!! Anywayz, please review!!!! Even if it's only one word!!! C'mon ppl!!! Whelp, this is Minty Freshness signing out!! [END:] 


	3. the old fart entwining hands

DICLAIMER!! I don't own any TOF characters!!! BLAH BLAH ROAR!! *spasm*  
  
{AN:} I know I haven't updated in like forever! And I apologize {END}  
  
Rue was a little embarresed, seeing Mel in her "nighty" and all. He didn't want to tattle on Mint and say it was all her idea. "Well we-"  
  
Mint burst in. "Be great full! You'r ejust lucky that the great princess mint would use her time to pay you a visit! And look who's ALSO lucky! That you happened to be here too! You don't think I would climb up that STUUPID Mountain just to see an old fart like YOU!" Every one kind of sweat dropped on that comment.  
  
"Well I think maybe we should go now. It's getting late and we should be finding a place to stay" Rue handed the tea cup back to Mel and turned. "You coming Mint?"  
  
Mint jumped. "uh?! Oh. yeah I-I'm coming" Mint stood up and handed her cup to Wallaff. "See you later!" Mel and Wallaff watched as the two rushed off.  
  
"You know.those two really DO care about each other. if only they'd TELL one another." Wallaff nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mint and Rue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mint followed Rue back to the town. Wonder why he left in such a rush..? She tried looking at his face, but it was too dark to see. "Rue?" She walked in front of him and turned and looked straight at him.  
  
Rue stammered back a little and stopped. "Y-yeah?" He blushed as mint walked closer to him, inspecting him.  
  
"you okay? You seem, I dunno.different. Did it freak you out too that Walaff is Mel's boyfriend?" She tried to look further into his face, but he kept backing away. "What is UP with you?"  
  
Rue sat down. It made him think about him and mint when he found out that Mel and Walaff were together, he wondered if he could tell MINT how he felt, that maybe she would feel the same way or if she would laugh at him. He wanted to tell her, her wanted to so badly but how? How could he tell her? "Mi-"Just as he was about to tell her, she moved in. She kissed him right in the middle of her name. Rue was in shock, he didn't know what to do, and he didn't know what to say. So he just kissed back, he didn't even think about it. As they moved away a little Mint smiled.  
  
"at least your not an old dragon fart. Heh" And with that, rue smiled and shook his head, still speechless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Corona ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rod was asleep on the couch, snoring, and muttering something about being the best and coming back. "OH my love! How I've wated for this!!!!!" He leaned over to kiss an imaginary person and fell flat on his face. "OOOW!!!" He rubbed his nose and noticed that there were two pairs of feet before him.  
  
"Yo Rod. Wazzup!" Rod recognized that voice anywhere.  
  
"MINT?!" He hoped up and saw the second person. "RUE?!?!" He hugged them both and called every one down. And as they all came into the room, with the wet couch the noticed Rue and Mint's hands, entwined together, but of course they already knew why. And now you do to!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{AN :} And that is it!!!! Short and sweet and probably tastes like rotten cabbage!! Anywayz, that is the end of THIS fic, I know it's short, but I don't have the time to make it a big production ^^ I still have my other one though, "fate in a locker" and I hope to bring that one to an end ^_^ just not as soon as this one, ^__^ I'm more of a humor person anyway. Thanks for reading!!! This is Minty freshness signing off!! {FIN} 


End file.
